Nerf Guns and Lemonade
by herwhiteknight
Summary: I was prompted "sarah/cosima nerf guns" so I just wrote this super quick little family fic. Enjoy!


"We've totally got her cornered kiddo," Cosima smirked as she kept the felt dart pointed at her girlfriend's head, easily tracking her movements. "Why don't you circle around and finish her off?" she whispered, bending slightly to whisper in Kira's ear.

It was a mistake. The moment Cosima's nerf gun fell an inch from her target, Sarah charged with a loud war cry, catching Cosima off guard. She belatedly pulled the trigger, but the foam projectile soared fruitlessly past Sarah's head as she pinned Cosima to the ground. "What was that about havin' me cornered, hm Cos?" Sarah chuckled, settling on Cosima's stomach as she cocked the plastic gun with a loud _click-clack. _

"There's still Kira," Cosima grunted out, trying to wrestle out from underneath Sarah's weight.

"She's on my side. Aren't you monkey?" Sarah laughed, making the exact same mistake that Cosima had a few moments earlier by glancing at her daughter and smiling at her; the distraction allowed Cosima to wiggle a leg in between her girlfriend's, using the leverage to flip her over.

"Got you," she smirked, her smile inches from Sarah's.

"Mm, indeed you do," she grinned back, and that was all the invitation that Cosima needed to drop the nerf gun and dip lower to capture Sarah's lips in her own.

"Mom!" came Kira's disgruntled voice a moment later.

"Sorry monkey," Sarah shoved her way out from under Cosima, leaving the other woman to thump to the ground with a surprised noise. "She started it first."

"What are you, ten?" Cosima scoffed as she sat up and brushed the dirt from her chest, "Did you switch roles with your daughter for the day or something?"

"Well, we all know that she's the mature one in this family," Sarah rolled her eyes at her little girl as she pulled her into her lap and kissed her on the head.

"She might be more mature than most kids her age, but that doesn't mean she needs to see the two of you snogging in front of her," Felix called, setting down the tray of lemonade he was armed with and sweeping Kira into his arms, tickling her slightly as he addressed her, "You don't need to see any of that, do you monkey? Do you?"

"I.. no.. don't.. Uncle.. Uncle Felix! Stoppit!" she squealed, wiggling hard as she attempted to avoid his wiggling fingers.

"If you want the kid on your side, Fee, y'might wanna try, you know, not attacking her?" Sarah rolled her eyes as she stood and offered a hand to Cosima and placed a chaste kiss on corner of her lips in apology.

As he harrumphed and set her down, like the conversation was suddenly beneath him, Cosima chipped in, "I mean, besides, with the two of you as her family role models, I'm surprised she hasn't been attempting to use her feminine charms to get all the kids to fall all over themselves to do things for her!"

"You mean like when you give Mommy those really sad puppy dog eyes and she just sighs and does whatever you want?" Kira picked up, gazing up at Cosima and ignoring the glass of lemonade that Felix had poured for her. "Is that what you mean Auntie Cosima?"

"Mhmm, that's exactly what it is Kira!" Cosima smirked, oblivious to the fact that Sarah had snuck up behind her, snagging the glass that was supposed to be for Kira on the way. "I've totally got her soooo whip-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off in a little shriek of surprise as Sarah poured the cold lemonade on her hair and shirt front. Sarah dropped the glass back onto the table as she circled around to face Cosima, laughing hysterically at the face her girlfriend made, the way that her hands were quivering with indignant, playful rage. And not to mention the way that her shirt clung to her form as the lemonade slowly seeped into the material.

"You are so going to get it, Manning!" Cosima shouted as soon she recovered from the slight shock, scooping up her nerf gun once more and taking aim at the scrambling punk. "C'mon Kira, let's get her!"

"So," Felix shrugged as he filled his own glass, taking caution to stand back a few feet as his sister fled from her vengeful girlfriend and giggling daughter, shrieks echoing around him. "I'll just be enjoying this fresh lemonade all by my lonesome then?"


End file.
